Is It Worth It?
by hopeweasley
Summary: Glenn asks Daryl relationship advice.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl threw four squirrels by the fire for Dale and Lori to cook up. Daryl spent most of his time in the woods since Sophia's death, some days we would return with nothing and others with squirrels, deer's, and once even a raccoon. He walked over to a bucket of water and started to wash the dirt and sweat off him.

Andrea walked behind him and handed him a towel, "Get anything good?"

"Thanks, nah…just a couple of squirrels." Daryl said wiping his face off and leaning on the fence. "Where is everyone?" Daryl said after scanning the camp.

"There all inside with Hershel, he thinks Otis must have found Sophia and put her in the barn." Andrea said almost annoyed.

"Figured as much, what's eating you?" Daryl said taking off his shirt and splashing water under his arms. Andrea had never noticed that he had so many tattoos. It didn't surprise her, she just was unaware he had so many.

"I just feel for Carol, and it seems everyone is more interested in how Sophia got in that damn barn. We really only grieved for Carol for a day, I just want to know how we all became so fucking selfish." Daryl looked hard at Andrea. He never really talked to her much, but when he did they talked about the important things. He didn't bullshit her, he didn't have to chit-chat with her, and he almost always agreed with whatever she was taking about.

"You noticed that too, did you? I'm trying to give her space, but yea, it's tough losing someone." Daryl said almost choking on his own words. He thought about what his brother would say if he heard those words come out of his mouth. Andrea could tell he wanted to be alone; she rubbed his shoulder and walked to her tent.

A little later in the day, Daryl was napping in his tent, when he heard a voice shout, "Daryl…can I come in?"

"Who is it? What do you want?" Daryl said, pissed that someone had woken him.

"It's Glenn, I just wanted to um, talk to you." Glenn said taking off his baseball cap and hitting it against his leg wiping the dirt away. We tossed his hair back and put the cap back on.

"Yea, come on in."

"Hey Daryl, I was wondering if you were going to go hunting tomorrow?" Glenn said taking a seat on the wooden chair on the side of the tent.

"You interested in hunting, Glenn" Daryl said getting up off his worn in cot and stretching and then rubbing his stomach.

"I just want to get out of my head for a little bit." Glenn said sitting at the edge of his seat, waiting desperately for Daryl's response.

"Can you calm down? Fuck kid, if I didn't know any better I would say you were a damn walker and I was your dinner, the way you looking at me like that. Yes, you can come with me tomorrow. I like to go at the first sign of light. So be ready." Glenn thanked him and jumped out of his seat at dashed out of his tent. Daryl muttered a slew of curse words to himself; he was so confused by Glenn's behavior.

The next morning Daryl opened his tent to find Glenn waiting for him. Daryl couldn't help but laugh, he was sure the kid was taking him into the woods to kill him. Whatever Glenn's reason for wanting to come with him didn't matter, but Daryl was for sure going to keep a close eye on him.

"Alright, you all set?" Daryl said adjusting his eyes to the sun.

"Yep, all set. Let's go."

It was a good hour or hour in a half before the two men, even said a word to one another. Then finally Glenn broke the silence, by saying the last thing Daryl was expecting. "Daryl, have you ever been in love?" Glenn said so easily.

"What the hell, I'm not into that shit." Daryl said taking a few steps back from him.

"No, no, no I didn't mean it like that. I think I'm in love and I just don't know what to do." Glenn said completely embarrassed.

"You're in love, Glenn, who the hell you in love with?" Daryl said like love was some made up thing that parents would tell children like how Santa Claus was real.

"Maggie, I'm in love with Maggie. We have been fooling around for some time, I think I may be in love with her, but I'm not sure what to do." Glenn searched Daryl's face for any signs he understood what he was saying. Daryl must have been a damn good poker player, Glenn thought, because he couldn't read him at all.

"I really don't know what to say. I guess good for you, little man." Daryl said scanning the woods for any signs of movement.

"Do you think it's even worth it? In this world, I could honestly lose her tomorrow. Maybe it's better to end it before the inevitable."

"The only thing, I think I can even say to you is…and I know its cliché. 'It's better to have loved and lost, than to never to have loved at all.'" Daryl said very smoothly and very silent. It was almost like a whisper. "If you tell anyone about this conversation…I will literally cut your dick off." Daryl made complete eye contact with Glenn. Glenn was scared out of his mind, since Daryl was holding a small pocket knife to his face.

The boys got up from sitting and made their way back to camp. Daryl broke the silence, "Why did ask me about this? Couldn't you have talked to one of the girls, or like Rick or something?" Daryl said very confused. He took a swig of water from his canteen. He then offered Glenn some.

"Thanks. I don't want a girl's answer, and I don't want a married man's answer. Plus it seems everyone has a lot on their minds, and I thought it would be easy for you to answer since you have Andrea. I thought you could explain it better and give me some good advice."

Daryl stopped in his tracks and stood there for a second without saying anything. "Wait, what?"

"You don't have to deny it, I know. I see you guys all the time. I even heard her talking to Maggie about you. Don't worry I won't tell anyone or anything." Glenn said handing him back his canteen.

"Glenn, you're shitting me right? I have no idea what you are talking about." Daryl said still so confused, he was not sure if Glenn was playing a joke on him.

"Are you saying you and Andrea aren't you know…'together'?" Glenn said trying not to offend Daryl by saying they were in a relationship or saying they were just having sex.

"No, we aren't 'together'. Where would you even get that idea?" Daryl said now facing Glenn.

"You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what? That you are insane?"

"Daryl. When you are leave to go hunting, Andrea is always off looking at the woods, waiting for you. She will go around and slyly ask everyone if they have seen you. She always comes and starts random conversations with you; she even washes your clothes, it's all in her eyes." Glenn said.

"I thought she was with Shane?" Daryl said again very softly. He was staring at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"No, I think for a little bit there they might have had something. I guess you didn't notice she won't even stand two feet near him."

They walked back to camp in complete silence. The camp was now in their sights, when Daryl asked just one more question. "You said you heard her talking to your girl about me…what…I mean like what did she say?" Daryl said he didn't even know where that came from. It was like he was a little school girl, wanting to know if someone had a crush on him.

"I could barely hear I shouldn't have even been listening. I think she was asking Maggie the same thing I was asking you." Glenn said waving to Maggie. "She wanted to know if Maggie thought it was worth it." Glenn said winking and walking away from him.


	2. Chapter 2 I Dare You

Andrea sat with Carol outside the RV so she could get some fresh air. Andrea knew exactly what Carol needed; she needed a friend to sit with her and not to try and cheer her up, she just needed someone to hold her hand and be there for her. After a few hours, Carol kissed Andrea on her forehead and went back into the camper to go to sleep. Andrea stayed outside the RV; she wasn't ready to go to her tent. She thought of her sister, before she realized it, tears filled her eyes and started to stream down her face.

"Hey…what's wrong? Are you okay?" Daryl said clearing his throat. "Did someone hurt you? Andrea, are you okay?" He kneeled down in front of her and looked straight into her sad green eyes.

"Yea, sorry I'm fine. I was just sitting with Carol and when she left I thought of Amy and Sophia. I didn't mean to cry. It just came out, I guess." Andrea said wiping her tears and standing up.

Daryl stood back up and walked Andrea back to her tent. He said good night and started to walk away. "Hey Daryl, thanks for letting me be a girl for a few seconds." Andrea said undoing her messy ponytail and redoing her hair.

"Sure thing." Daryl said walking back to his tent. He laid there in the bed motionless. Not able to sleep. He thought of what Glenn had told him just days ago. Did Andrea really like him? Andrea and Daryl were so different, he couldn't think of why she would like him. He couldn't sleep at all, all of a sudden he noticed light coming from outside his tent. He unzipped his tent, and realized it was morning. He put fresh clothes on and went outside. Everyone seemed to be up, Daryl is usually gone before people started to wake.

"What, did you sleep in?" T-dog said to him as he grabbed a plate of food.

"Something like that." Daryl said and grabbed a seat next to Carl who was chowing down his food like he would never eat again.

"Good morning Daryl, not going hunting today?" Andrea said sitting next to him, with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"I planned on it, I slept in. I think I might go take another look at the house I saw when I was looking for Sophia instead though. There might be extra food or tools lying around we could use." Daryl said while shoving a piece of bread into his mouth, he didn't care if it was rude to talk with his mouth full.

"You slept in? It looks as if you haven't slept in months, how strange." Andrea said then realizing she sort of insulted him. "I didn't mean you looked bad or anything, you just don't look well rested." She said as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Its fine, I guess I just never sleep in."

"Do you want company?" Andrea said noticing Shane walking over and talking with Rick.

"You want to go with me? I guess if you want to you can." Daryl said. "We'll leave in like 15." They both walked away from each other, to go to their tents and grab their things."

Daryl walked over to her tent and asked if she was ready. They said their goodbyes and left. They talked about her job before the zombie problem happened. He was very impressed by her; she was probably the smartest person he had ever known. She asked him a lot of questions; no one ever seemed that interested in him before.

They reached the house which seemed farther away then he remembered. They checked each and every room. The house seemed to be ransacked, nothing of value was left. They left the house and started to walk deeper into the woods. Andrea stopped all of a sudden, "Do you see that?"

"No what? Is it a walker?" Daryl said picking up his cross bow and looking for whatever she was talking about.

"Follow me." Andrea said dashing off into the woods. Daryl running behind her, he kept his weapon up, just in case.

"Oh yes." Andrea said undressing. She had led them to a small lake.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daryl said turning away from her.

"Oh don't be such a damn baby, Dixon. I haven't been swimming, in who knows how long. I just want to take a quick dip." She said before jumping in the water.

He turned around to see her splashing in the water. "Are you coming in or what?"

"Fuck no! What if a walker comes?" Daryl said noticing she had on a white lace bra.

"I doubt they can swim. Besides we won't be in for that long. Come on, I dare you."

"Dare me, you dare me? What are we in high school? Alright, just for a few minutes." Daryl said as he started to undress. He left on his boxer shorts than he dove into the water. He shouted about how cold the water is, and noticed she was nowhere to be found.

"Andrea! Andrea!" He said shifting his body around looking for her. All of a sudden he felt her behind him as she dunked his head into the water.

"That was not funny." He said back up under the water.

"I thought it was. I thought you said, you didn't want to come in because of all the walkers." She said teasing him.

"Hey, you are the one that dared me."

"Doesn't the water feel great?" She said floating on top of the water.

"What are you crazy, it's freezing." He said shivering and noticeably covering his front side.

"You scared I'm gonna get the urge to take a peek at your little friend down there, Mr. Daryl Dixon?" She said in a flirtatious way.

"Hey lady, you wanna see, come see it." He said throwing his hands up in the air.

She joked with him and said, "Maybe another time." She did swim closer next to him; she even hugged him under the water, to help warm him up.

"You still cold?" She said quietly into his ear.

"No, I'm not cold anymore." Daryl said keeping his eyes on hers as she floated away. He then grabbed her arm and brought her closer to him. "I said I wasn't cold…I didn't say I wanted you to move." He then gently pressed his lips against hers. He tilted his head away from hers to read her face. She hadn't kissed him back; he was wondering he had made a mistake.

While he was searching his thoughts about what to do next she said, "Finally" and grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes they decided they should head back to camp before it got dark.

They dressed quietly and headed back to camp. Not one word between them until Daryl broke the silence. "Finally? What did you mean by finally?" He said all of a sudden.

"You really haven't noticed? I've dropped so many hints." She said walking up to him.

"Noticed what?"

"That I fucking like you, you dumbass." She said kissing him again. He dropped his cross bow and grabbed her. He started to undress her, taking off her dry shirt and next her wet bra. She then took his shirt off and made a little noise as his mouth kissed her neck. It was completely quiet in the woods, except for the occasional gasp one of them would let out. They again got dressed quietly, but held hands on the way back, until camp was in their sights.

When they got back to camp, Lori was the first to greet them. "You guys are all wet, what happened?"

"We found a little lake; it was so hot we cooled off by taking a quick dip." Andrea said so cheerfully.

"Oh that sounds nice, lucky you."

"It was very nice; I think I might like to try it again sometime soon." Andrea said winking at Daryl.


	3. Chapter 3 Why Me?

Andrea dashed into the woods, she was out of breath, but knew she couldn't stop to take a breather. She only had an hour or so, before they would notice she was gone. She finally reached the tree with the bandana hanging from one of its branches. She took a look around and noticed no one else was there.

"Daryl, where are you?" She said, scared something might have happened. It was very dark and a walker could have easily found him. He was so confident in himself; he might get himself into trouble. She could feel her heart pounding as she called out his name again, "Daryl!"

She then felt his hands around her stomach and his lips on the back of her neck. "You scared me, where were you?"

"Sorry, I wanted to scan the area. I didn't want to be interrupted. He said taking off his shirt. They had been fooling around for more than a month, and surprisingly only been interrupted by a walker once. Daryl always had his crossbow with in reaching distance, and it was always loaded.

They cuddled for awhile; it was dark now. They both knew they had to get back to camp, but neither one wanted to move. They both felt safe and hope in each other's arms.

"Can I ask you a question about without you getting mad?" Daryl said turning his body up towards her.

"Hmm…this should be good?"

"What was the deal with you and Shane?"

"Theirs is nothing going on with me and Shane." Andrea said turning her body over to look at him.

Daryl knew there was nothing going on with Andrea and Shane any more; they spent every waking moment together. "I want to know about what was going on with you and Shane?"

She grew silent for a couple of seconds before finally turning over and sitting up. "You need to understand, I needed something. I needed to feel something after her death. I was alone; people treated me like a ticking time bomb. Shane was different, he treated me like an equal…it was nice. He was also not so bad on the eyes." She had rolled over and placed herself back in his arms.

As he heard the last sentence come out of her mouth, he pulled her away from him. He wanted to look at her face, "Cute? You think he is cute?" Daryl said very annoyed.

"He is not bad looking." She said grinning very widely which made him visibility upset.

"Then why the hell are you here with me?" Daryl said getting up from the cold dirt and putting his pants on.

"Oh, stop. I said he was good looking, I didn't say that I wanted to be with him. Shane is a complete and total asshole. He is nothing that I want, nothing I need." She said standing up, completely naked, holding his face.

"Some people say I'm an asshole." Daryl said softly. Picking her underwear and pants up and handing them to her.

She reached for them and kissed his chest. "People don't know you, like I know you."

Still putting on the rest of his clothes he let out one more question that had been bothering him for some time, "Why me, why are you here with me and not him?"

"I have to have a reason to be here?" He nodded at her, wanting nothing but an answer. "Shane was someone who wanted nothing from me and I wanted nothing from him. Honestly, it makes me sick, thinking I was ever with him." She said while buttoning her shirt and putting on her boots.

She stood up and he placed her hat on her, "You don't bully me. You don't talk to me like I'm just a dumb blonde with a gun. When I'm with you, I feel in control. I feel strong…we're a team.

"That's all I wanted to know." He said starting to walk back to camp.

"I'm not done! Come back here, you wanted to know why I'm here with you…I'm not finished. You, you make me feel."

"Feel what?" He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I feel anything and everything. I feel alive when I'm with you. I feel like I have a chance to be something, in this crazy fucked up world." Andrea was starting to get choked up. "You also remind me of her…of Amy. She was wild and reckless and stubborn and drove me insane. She was also unbelievably kind and generous. She was brave and incredibly lovely. I loved her, and I love you." Tears now streamed down her face.

All of this took Daryl by surprise; he wasn't sure how to answer her.

"You are selfish. You feel like you are entitled to things you have never worked for, or have no appreciation for. Damn, you have an opinion about everything! You are the real stubborn one…and I love you."

It was now Andrea's turn to be surprised and confused. Then she looked up at him with one of her big smiles. "You said you loved me."

He walked over to her and wiped the tears from her face. "Hey babe, you said it first."

They walked back to camp together, instead of the usual way of them sneaking in one at a time. Andrea grabbed his hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. She spent the night in his tent, and made passionate love. It was different from before, they were truly in love and that made all the difference.

The next morning, they walked out of Daryl's tent together, instead of her sneaking off in the middle of the night. They didn't care anymore about what people would think about. The camp, however were all in a tizzy. Whenever either of them would walk pass someone they could hear hush whispers.

"What do we tell them?" Daryl said walking up behind Andrea and placing his arms around hers as she leaned against the fence.

"What do you mean? We don't have to explain ourselves to anyone."

She could tell that is not the answer he wanted to hear. "Fine, I would like to know then?"

"Know what?" She said turning around and looking at her lover.

"What are we?" He said putting his hands on his hips and leaning his weight to one side.

"We are…Andrea and Daryl. What do you want us to be?" She said wrapping her hands around his sweaty neck and laughing.

"I want a real thing. I want, damn girl, you know what I want." He said planting a few kisses on her lips.

"Daryl Dixon, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" She said now laughing louder and harder.

He wiped the sweat of his forehead and wiped his hand on the back of his pants. "I'm not asking you to go steady with me. I just want you to be my girl."

"Oh Daryl, sweetie, I've always been your girl." She said as he picked her up from the ground and held her close.


End file.
